Legacies
The Legacies are special powers that are unique to the Loric Garde (With one exception so far). The Cêpan do not have them, but they have the knowledge to teach their protected Garde. As a Garde ages, they will slowly discover their Legacies in times of emotional crisis. According to Henri, the Legacies are a gift from Lorien. Now they are spreading through Earth to worthy humans. All grown Garde posses * Enhancement -''' Enhanced physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and durability. * 'Telekinesis -' Most Garde develop this soon after their first legacy. It is the power of mental force. With it they can move anything using only their mind. Heavier objects seem to be harder to lift. It is also more difficult to move multiple objects at once. * 'A Master Legacy - '''Master Legacies are presumably the most powerful and the last to arrive. The only confirmed one is Mind Control. Number One/Adam's Legacies * '''Earthquake Generation -' In the Fallen Legacies, she created seismic quakes while battling the Mogadorians. She passed this ability to Adam. He has trained it and has control over it. It is unknown if Adam will receive more Legacies. Number Four's Legacies * '''Lumen: The power to resist fire and heat. When this legacy is first shown, the burning sensation it causes is almost unbearable. The lights are triggered by sharp emotions. In the case of John Smith (Number Four), his hands lit up, becoming like flashlights. This legacy also allows the owner to control fire, though to what extent is not known. It appears to be limited. Pittacus Lore has hinted that Lumen has greater capabilities than we have seen so far and that it taps into the power of Lorien. * Animal Telepathy (Zoo-pathy) -''' The ability to communicate telepathically with animals, including Chimæra. * 'Healing - '''The ability to heal living organisms (plants, animals, and sentient beings). * '''Precognition -' Ability to see the future (Four has shown this ability a couple of times, though it is unconfirmed whether or not this is one of his Legacies). Number Five's Legacies * 'Externa -' Ability to take on the qualities of whatever he's touching, i.e.: metal, rubber, diamond, etc. He has a metal ball-bearing in his eye, so he can always turn into metal now. * 'Flight - '''The ability to fly. * '''Telekinesis -' His Telekinesis appears to be the strongest of the Garde. Number Six's Legacies * 'Invisibility -' Allows the owner to become invisible. They can share this ability with people that they are in contact with. * 'Elemental Manipulation -' Grants control of the four basic elements: Fire, earth, air, and water. Six is able to move water, create thunderstorms (in which a face appeared), and move air of different temperatures. Number Seven's Legacies * 'Underwater Breathing -' Allows the owner to breathe underwater. It is unknown if this legacy can be shared with nearby people. * 'Super Speed - '''Like Nine, Seven can run extremely fast almost like a blur. * '''Night Vision -' The ability to see in low light levels and possibly complete darkness. * 'Healing -' The ability to heal living organisms both in plants and humans. Healing causes fatigue to the user. Seven describes it as feeling icy. * 'Cryokinesis -' The ability to manipulate ice. Seven can drop the air temperature around herself, generate icicles, and freeze things. Number Eight's Legacies * 'Teleportation -' The ability to teleport instantly to a nearby location, along with what the person is holding. Teleporting greater distances gets increasingly harder and less accurate. Eight is able to teleport long-distances with large Loralite stones, to other Loralite stones. Loralite stones are known to be in Stonehenge, New Mexico, Peru, Easter Island, Himalayan Mountains, and the Gulf of Aden. * 'Shape-Shifting -' The ability to change oneself into a animal or humanoid form. Damages in one form are carried into another. * 'Hydrolocomotion -' The ability to walk on water. * 'Extrasensory Perception - '''This Legacy acts as a sixth sense, it allows the user to determine or predict events that have, will or are currently happening without the user knowing, or being told. Eight demonstrates this in "The Rise of Nine" when he predicted that Six, Seven, Ella and Crayton were going to arrive in India. Number Nine's Legacies * '''Anti-Gravity -' Allows the owner to walk on all surfaces, including walls and ceilings. This ability can be shared with people that the owner is contact with. * 'Legacy Transfer -' Ability to transfer the owner's legacies to Loric and humans (And possibly Mogadorians) for a limited time. * 'Super Speed -' The ability to travel faster than the eye can perceive. * 'Animal Telepathy - '''The ability to telepathically communicate with animals, including Chimæra. * '''Super Hearing -' Nine can hear for miles. It does not make closer sounds seem painful to him. Ella's Legacies * 'Aeturnus - '''She is able to change through ages she has already lived. Though it is not technically a Legacy but an ability. * '''Telepathy -' She is able to transmit her thoughts and images to the minds of other sentient beings, and have conversations inside of peoples' heads. She is able to pull people into visions she has. * '''Dreynen (Legacy Cancellation) - '''A Legacy which cancels out other Legacies. She picked up a random sword once and throws it at Setrákus Ra. It turns red and causes him to yell when it hits him and stop his Dreynen. Sam's Legacies Note that while it is confirmed he does have Telekinesis, as shown in the preview of The Fate of Ten, we do not know what other Legacies he will develop. * '''Telekinesis Other Legacies=Note: Some of these are possessed by other members of the Garde mentioned. Others are found on the Lorien Horoscope. * Time Manipulation (Chronokinesis) - 'The ability to travel through, slow down, stop, speed up, and reverse time. * '''Convincio - '''The ability to control people verbally. * '''Electromum -' The ability to generate and manipulate currents of energy. * 'Energy Blasting -' The ability to generate blasts of energy. It is described as appearing as cobalt-blue blasts from the hands. * 'Force Fields -' The ability to generate a shield that stops physical attacks. * '''Impenetrable Skin * 'Light Manipulation (Photokinesis) - '''The ability to generate and manipulate light particles. * '''Mind Control - '''A confirmed Master Legacy, it is the ability to manipulate people into doing what you want without speaking to them. * '''Pyrokinesis - '''The ability to manipulate and possibly generate fire. It is mentioned to be an extension of Lumen. * '''Sensior -' The ability to control emotions. * 'Sound Manipulation -' Also called Sonokinesis, it is the ability to create and manipulate sound waves. * 'Temperature Manipulation -' The ability to alter one`s surrounding temperature, either making it warmer or cooler. Also known as Thermokinesis. |-|Possible Legacies=Some items in the Chests are imitations of Legacies, such as the Xitharis Stone and the stone that can heal. Many of the possible Legacies on here are drawn from items in the Chests. * 'Rapid Recovery - '''Six notices that she heals surprisingly quickly after a fight with Setrákus Ra. * '''Clairsentience -' The ability to know things not gained by any of the five senses. Marina had a feeling that Eight was calling to her from 'beyond the grave'. * 'Duplication -' The ability to create a copy of oneself. Eight had an object that could do this. * 'Sonic Generation -' The ability to cause sonic booms. Marina's Chest contained gloves that allowed Nine to cause a boom that broke a bunch of car windows when he clapped. * '''Plant Manipulation (Chlorokinesis) - '''The ability to control plants. Drawn from an item in Marina`s Chest. * '''X-Ray Vision - '''The ability to see through stuff. Nine has an item in his Chest that allows the user to do that. Category:Loric Category:Garde